Forbidden Reasons
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Plays The mysteries continue as the rivals grow stronger, relationships are strained and secrets are discovered by the ones they were meant to be kept from...as well as someone returns who was supposed to be gone for good. AU
1. Prologue

**A.N. Please read Forbidden Plays first or else this story won't make much sense! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Reasons<strong>

_**Sequel to Forbidden Plays**_

_**Prologue**_

_**~POV Unknown~**_

I listened to the waves crashing. It reminded me of home, in many ways. But my home wasn't really my home anymore, was it? It was just a memory of darker days. A memory before my life changed for the better. A memory before my _real _home.

I toyed with the ring on my left hand, the gold band shined when the sun reflected off of it.

I smiled as I watched the waves crash.

You might ask if I missed my old life, and I would tell you the truth. I did miss it. I missed my friends, I missed being able to be the typical teen with no responsibilities. But then I would tell you that I would never go back. What I had then was nothing compared to my life now. The life I lead.

I would always miss the people I cared about from my past. I would always think of ways I could have handled problematic situations differently. But when it came right down to it, I wouldn't give up anything for my life now.

Footsteps in the sand of the reserved spot on our property interrupted my thoughts. As she appeared I felt myself glowing with happiness. I couldn't remember another time in my life that I would ever refer to myself as 'glowing', but I just did, and I am.

I jumped up placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Well, what did it say?" I ask excitedly.

She smiled beautifully up at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it's positive!" her tears finally spilled over as she held up the little stick in her left hand, the matching ring gleaming in the sun.

"We're going to be parents?" I ask her and she nods as I pull her closer.

"I love you," I say because I don't know how else to describe this moment. After a year of our personal Hell, we finally made it.

I knew nothing could stand in our way.

.

.

.

A man with greasy brown hair, glasses, and a bad case of eczema sat behind a barred wall. He watched with emotionless eyes as doctors observed him, looked at charts filled to the brim with nonsense and numbers.

He was disgusted. Absolutely disgusted.

But he would show no sign of his feelings. No, he would keep to himself. Smile occasionally. Give compliments here and there to his visitors.

Visitors. None of his visitors were family or friends. He had no family-as he had been disowned-and no friends because he had none to begin with.

His only visitors were doctors and nurses. Prodding at him, discussing quietly as if he couldn't damn well hear them say horrid things about his sanity or lack thereof.

But, not to worry. He had a plan. He wouldn't stay here much longer. There was no need.

He was just a man.

Just an outcast.

A man who just wanted to be loved.

Now what was so insane about that?

.

.

.

"Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to inform you about your fiancé."

"I…I no longer have a fiancé…"

"You are the only one on his contact list, and we have to inform someone of his status."

"T-That's fine. What happened?"

"We're afraid he has gone missing when his platoon got caught in the middle of fire. A sniper. Nonetheless, he is missing. Possibly as a hostage, possibly dead."

"Wha-WHAT! What are you SAYING?"

"Ms. Morgan…Captain Derek Philipps is MIA."

.

.

.

A girl of twenty sat back in her dorm at USC. She had reapplied to the school and had been accepted yet again.

She was reading a book on philosophy when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Look., I haven't forgiven you yet, but I found something rather…interesting. Come by my place. It involves _you." _

"Why does it concern me?" she asked shyly.

"Because it was your damn fault."

And the phone went dead.

.

.

.

**Look out for the official thread to come out where I will re-post this!**

**Thanks and REVIEW!**

**~Akira**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**Sorry this is not a chapter. **

**Please, take the poll on my profile if you _want _this to be a chapter!**

**Sorry that I'm doing this but I would like to know what you guys want to read the most. Since school is starting again, it will be hard for me to update everything.**

**Thanks for your support and patience with me!**

**~Akira**


End file.
